


Of Wixen and Men

by 11Look_Behind_You11



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Dragons, Gen, Mini Flame-Throwers, Original Fiction, They're like a cross between wyverns dragons and snakes, War, but not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11Look_Behind_You11/pseuds/11Look_Behind_You11
Summary: In a land far, far away, there lived two races; Wix and Man.  They both lived in peace and harmony until men started persecuting wix and started a decade-long war.  Lithanial, King Yaxley's Court Sorcerer, embarks on a long journey to restore peace and order to his split world
Kudos: 1





	Of Wixen and Men

A long time ago, in a land far, far away, there lived two races; Wix and Man. Wix were intelligent, serpent-like creatures. They varied greatly, from color to size to their preferred environment. There were some wix the size of thimbles who lived deep underwater, while some dwarfed mountains and preferred the freedom of the atmosphere. Though wixen as a race have always been peaceful, they boasted a great variety of natural weapons. Some could spit jets of boiled water, others poison. Other wixen could see in the dark or make accurate predictions of the future. Only, wixen had a crucial weakness- their scales shriveled and fell off when confronted with fire, killing them. They shared the world of Arkesia between them and generally led peaceful lives, merely worrying about the next winter and crops. It was a pleasant, if a slightly dull, life.

  
Then, as peace often does, it went wrong. Men started to feel hostile towards wix, barring them from entering their businesses and villages. They began to mock and jeer at various wixen, to curse at them for crimes that the wix did not commit. Soon the rift escalated to wix being thrown in prison and executed on trumped-up charges and hate crimes.

  
The violent discrimination continued for year after year. King Gildred, the leader of the Wixen, gave several proclamations asking for King Yaxley to punish those who unfairly persecuted his subjects. Yaxley never responded to any of his other messages. After five years of the aggressive bigotry of humans, the wix’ patience ran out, and King Gildred declared war with King Yaxley.

  
The war was long and brutal, killing millions on both sides. They warred back and forth for many years, neither party winning or losing. After seven long years of the war, King Yaxley commanded a group of engineers to manufacture a weapon that would tip the tide of the war. The engineers, two years later, presented to the king a small, hand-sized steel tube. This tube, though it was small, held tremendous power, for it could release great bursts of blue flames up to 25 feet in front of it. King Yaxley was delighted and immediately ordered for them to be a part of the standard uniforms. The device was the turning point for the war. Before, when there were equal losses on both sides, the men could kill the wixen before they reached each other, obliterating the other side while leaving their team almost wholly intact.   
  
By the time ten years had passed, wixen were being killed by the dozen each day. There were very few left, and if the war continued much longer, the entire race of wixen would be driven extinct. Lithanial, the court sorcerer, saw the devastation and, knowing what future warring would bring, attempted to think of various ways to end the war. Unfortunately, after so much blood and devastation, the only thing that would satiate either race was the complete devastation of the other.

Determined to stop the imminent disaster, Lithanial buried himself in his books, hoping to find a way, any way, to prevent this catastrophe from coming. For months he searched, reading every book he could get his hands on and brainstorming late into the night, trying to think of some way to help, but no luck came to him. Nothing he found could even remotely help the wixen, until one day, he found it. In a spellbook of ancient rites, a spell was described that could implant as well as take away memories. Another ritual could permanently change the form of one thing to another, and the last spell could search all physical memories (books, scrolls, maps, etc.) and change them. Lithanial knew that these spells would be incredibly helpful to his situation and could possibly even fix it, but each was incredibly complicated and required a tremendous amount of power to work, more than Lithanial himself had.

Though this was a major setback, Lithanial knew that he had to and was going to help his world. He set out that day at midnight and, under the full moon, set up his rituals. The preparation alone took him three hours, not counting the time it took for him to gather and prepare all the ingredients. Soon enough, Lithanial was ready and began the spells.

  
All three rituals took him three days to complete. By the time the fourth day dawned, Lithanial was pouring the remaining dregs of his magic into the last spell. Just as the last speck of force left him, the spell was completed and immediately rose to took effect, rampaging around Arkesia. All the spells combined to form an unstoppable force, pulling various wixen out of their own forms, erasing their minds, and creating human bodies out of thin air. Books, scrolls, and maps were torn apart and vanished, memories twisted and changed into something different. By the time all three finished their work, all wixen were forced into human bodies and everyone had changed memories. No one remembered the past nine and a half years, nor the fact that wixen ever existed. To the peoples’ minds, wixen were creatures of legend and always had been. The past ten years had been spent in peace and prosperity.

  
With his dying breath, Lithanial celebrated the peace. He knew that he wouldn’t have it any other way, and died with a smile on his face in the weak sunlight of the morning.


End file.
